Betrothed
by melendrop88
Summary: A story of Hermione, dark secrets revealed, and a case of “the ugly duckling” along with a a new character, dark humor, and many twists and turns, as unpredictable as berty botts every flavor beans a ‘hard to stop reading’ kind of tale.
1. Chapter 1

Betrothed

Chapter 1. Unexpected

A/N: _**my first fan-fic, please bear with me. Thanks a bunch!-Melendrop**_

In a lonely street in the middle of nowhere, with intimidating manors surrounded by towering hedges a lone oak leaf floats as though by invisible wings, the wind is scarce but has just enough strength the guide it to an unknown destination. A sudden crack and a booted foot lands directly on it, leaving the dried leaf in immovable shreds on the pavement,

Footsteps follow the sound as the cloaked figure hastily walks toward one of the larger homes on the street, it stopped at the wrought iron gate, whisper something that could only be heard if someone were standing embarrassingly close to the figure. The gate opened an inch in an instant and the figure stepped soundly into the yard, disappearing behind the overgrown hedges that guarded the manor just as the neighbors surrounding homes did.

After being led through the monstrous front door and into the entry room by a pathetic excuse of a house elf who looked as though one trip to the cellar might kill the poor thing, the figure at last removed it's cloak. It is led upstairs to a sitting room, a lone person sits lazily in a throne of a chair, unsurprised at the visitor's sudden entrance.

"My lord, please forgive me, I have no news, except for what I suspect my lord already knows…" the figure bows as this is said to another figure who sat silently with one elegant hand resting lazily on one hand of the royal like chair it sat on.

"Do not assume… that I know everything, what information you have obtained might get you out of punishment, or it will only anger me for your redundancy…"

"Yes my lord…"

"Well?" it said calmly

"He is on his way here, he thinks you have captured his so called 'best friend' she did not tell him about her…arrangement"

"…" the dark lord pondered for a moment, making the informant shiver in regret of the poor news he brought, he did not expect that he was the first person the idiot boy would tell, in fact it could possibly be a ploy.

"this is good news Finnegan, you will by no means be punished…now go see to my daughter, inform her that her betrothed is expecting her in the deigning room down stairs, dinner awaits…"

"yes, my lord" Finnegan leaves in a rush, giddy with relief and relish at his lords pleasure.

END

_**A/N: didn't expect that coming eh?.. Well, please review, and the next chapter will be up soon-Melendrop**_


	2. Chapter 2

Betrothed

Chapter 2. Pondering

In the second story window of the furthest room left, facing toward the road, sat a girl around the young age of nineteen. Elbows perched thoughtfully on the sill, a blank face lost in thoughts stared straight ahead. One would think she was not but a doll, set there to startle anyone who might walk by and sense a stare in their direction.

She was in a dream land, remembering last nights dream that is. She could still see the elegant fingers tapping the arm of a royal like chair, someone waiting, waiting for what? What, or rather, who? was this man waiting for? Is he still looking for me? Does he know where I am? Can he sense me near? GOD! I need answers, please help me!

A movement behind her caused her to come out of her reverie, she jumped nearly ten feet and quickly spun around to find out what caused her crash to reality.

It was him…

"why hello…daughter" a wicked smile spread across his face like the ground splitting during an earth quake, to watch it was like watching hell make its attempt to come out of the earth and conquer it.

"uh…excuse me?" the girl hesitated, who was this man, she was not his daughter, but it seemed pertinent to just go along with the insanity so as to stay alive, these lunatics are dangerous, key to survival; do not piss off crazy people.

"you have been seeing me, in your dreams, have you not?"

"…no…" she lies, how did this man know that? And what's with the sticks they carry around like loaded weapons?

"do not lie, my daughter, Lord Voldemort knows better"

"oh yeah? Well how the hell…you can't just…" she fell into a confused silence, maybe she would wake up, and this would all be a dream.

"please…I need you, you are the key, to my success, and my heart…" this frightened her the most, that terrible face, so full of unveiled evil, suddenly broke. Tears filled those blood red eyes, desperation and need stood in his expression, he was genuine. She suspected that she was the only one that would ever see this side of him. If she was his daughter, she had a duty and it was to never cause this terrible thing to occur…ever…again.

"yes father, what is it that you need from me?" as if in a trance, my eyes droop, the world becomes hazy like the time Jess gave me those pills when I was depressed about flunking the 9th grade. That was a long summer of late nights, lots of alcohol, pills, and weed. And then…my world is gone, blank, I am not aware of my surroundings, I just know that I exist. All hope is not lost, someone will save me.

End

A/N: oh my, who might this additional character be? You'll soon find out. -Melendrop


	3. Chapter 3

Betrothed

Chapter 3: Secrets Unveiled

Yesterday was the beginning of the end; the end of my life in the "light side" the beginning of reality. My father was not my father, my mother was not my mother, I am a Malfoy, I knew this from an early age, I told no one. My best friend, is now my enemy, my enemy is my brother. I am to marry the Dark Lord, it is my duty. So the plan begins. I care about Harry, so I have to protect him therefore disowning him. He didn't understand, he only got mad.

I understood from the beginning what had to happen. It wasn't going to be easy, but it is the most efficient way. I have to let go of the pain in my heart, for the greater good.

I am sitting in the Malfoy manor at the moment, my home, my mother is fussing over what I'm going to wear to greet my betrothed. A simple gown, one with long sleeves and decent sweetheart neck, forest green and black. My elf is doing my hair at the moment, good luck to her, its as long as it is vast. Light brown and unruly. But with enough "stickmen wizards hair gel" to secure the Hoover dam (I don't know, some dam in America, I suppose) my hair is plaited and twisted into perfection. With a swift flick of my mothers wand, my face is lightly dusted with makeup, luckily I have out grown spots so only a small amount is needed, and I am ready.

"Do hurry my darling, the carriage awaits, go there while I fetch your father and brother."

She touches my cheek with her pale, manicured hand while she says this and in fluid motion is already walking through the door leading to the stairs. I suppose father is in his office, pouring over ministry work as usual, probably forgot, again…

I practically glide to the carriage out side. One of the muggle servants are waiting for me, he opens the door with a bow

"thank you sir" I say politely as I step up into it. My heart is beating a hundred times faster it seems. I only have a slight idea of what the future holds for me. I only know what my duty as a wife of a lord entails. Not that I encourage it, alas, I have no choice. Maybe someday, I will have a choice. We live in almost medieval times, women only live to serve their husbands, and girls grow up learning only the basics of academia and are trained to serve, as their sole purpose in life is to be married.

Mother didn't want that for me. But finally, father had, had enough, after seeing me with potter far too much, he decided that I was to come back from my care takers; the Grangers, now that I was graduated I was to fulfill my obligation to my family. Which included losing contact with Potter and the Weasley family.

"there you are Hermione!" Draco's voice drifted onto me, a smile in his voice.

He was happy with me here, as was I, we no longer had to pretend that we hated each other, and he could stop calling me that retched name. we were the best of friends before Hogwarts.

"here I am…" I reply in a shaky voice, a nervous smile betrays me the most as Draco climbs into the carriage sitting next to me.

"I understand you're nervous, just relax, he's not going to hurt you, and don't worry! I'll be there!" he concedes with a smirk

"I don't suppose that's meant to comfort me…?" I reply with a grin, happy that he's at least attempting. As much as I love my brother, all 160 of him and mediocre wizarding skills are not much of a challenge to the Dark Lord.

"hmm…thanks for the vote of confidence dear sister." he says nudging me playfully with his velvet clad elbow.

"where is mother and father?" I ask leaning to see out of the carriage door, which still hangs open, as though waiting

"the last time I checked, father was downstairs with his head in the fireplace, and mother was with him, he's probably announcing our arrival." he answers with out a care while examining his own manicured fingernails.

"so, why is it that you're going with? I'd have thought that you had better things to do since you weren't actually summoned?" I ask honestly intrigued, I had my suspicions, but they weren't confirmed.

"I was summoned, you aren't the only one getting married." he reply's with a shrug.

"but the Parkinsons aren't even in country, they went in hiding, remember? Or have they returned already? Awfully brave of them I'd say…"

"no, they're still gone, the Dark Lord has a daughter, 19, she was living in America until a few days ago, he sent her mother into hiding before she was even born. So now she's here, I don't even think she knew she was a witch until now."

"so that still doesn't explain what it has to do with you…" I reply, I knew what was coming, I just had to hear it. It was such a shock, however I was able to hide it, 'a Malfoy lady does not reveal her emotions or thoughts' .

"well, obviously, she and I are to be married, along with you and her father. He does not want her identity as his daughter to be known, she will be a very large target if word gets out, which is why the transition will be made quickly." he says smugly as though relaying obvious information that everyone should know, 'how stupid of you!' his expression seems to say.

"hmm…isn't that nice" I say, my lack of awe seems to frustrate him, so he huffs and leans back into his seat.

Mother and father finally arrive just then, both dressed elegantly in velvet green and black dress robes, my mothers platinum blonde hair in pulled back in a simple bun and my fathers hair pulled back into a single braid. The door closes behind my father who is the last to sit and the carriage takes off. A few minutes later the carriage comes to a slow stop. Although we have been traveling for a few short minutes, my mind somehow wandered during that time.

I wandered what he would be dressed in, did he make any kind of special effort for me? If so, why? If not, it wouldn't matter, he did not have to win me, I was given to him. I was his since birth. His daughter is two years older then me, and yet I am expected to be her…step mother? How does that make any sense,

In any case, she will be gone from our home anyways, she is to be married to my brother (who is just as young as I) and she will not be an issue.

We all step out of the carriage one by one, I am the last to exit, the door is magically shut and off it goes, to some unknown destination, probably to await it's summon when this ordeal is over.

End

A/N: green and black velvet dress robes, always a favorite, so now that you know who's POV this story will consist of, you will soon discover who this mysterious dark daughter is, obviously a new character, you might already guess, but I will spill after the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Betrothed

Chapter 4. Meeting Ms. Mystery

The Malfoy family is ushered to the dining room and seated at a large table, already set for a simple dinner. There are two unoccupied chairs, one chair obviously awaiting the master of the house, and another sat across from Draco, to Hermione's left. The family waits in patiently.

The door that lead them into dining room is once again opened not 30 minutes later, a muggle servant dressed in a simple pair of black slacks, shiny black dress shoes, and a white button down shirt, a napkin lay folded on his right arm which is politely bent at the elbow. One would picture him working as a host at a muggle restaurant. He bows as he enters and the family stands in preparation.

"My master will join you shortly" he says in a east Indian accent, then proceeds to the swinging door on the right side of the room leading to the kitchen.

Five minutes later the door opens once again, the family is still standing when the dark lord himself walks through, wearing neat black dress robes with dark green trimming. His face is young yet cold, he has a hint of a smile on his face as the two men come forward to bow and kiss the hem of his long robes in turn. As they move back to their proper places the dark lord sits at the high seat at the end of the table.

"I see I am in luck with my choice of a bride…" he acknowledges, nodding toward the blushing bride that is Hermione. There is a ghost of a smile on her lips as she inclines her head regally toward her husband to be.

"and I see she is well trained…" he says smirking arrogantly, as he is about to speak once again, another muggle servant enters the room from the main door wearing the same uniform as the first, he rushes to the side of the Dark Lords chair, bows and the whispers something into his masters ear, he then hurries back to which he came and silently closes the door behind him.

"I have someone to see me it seems, please excuse me…" Voldemort says darkly, nodding to his guests as though they have a choice in the matter.

The family can hear low voices in the room upstairs, a few minutes passed when a familiar Gryffindor face walked into the dining room; Finnegan.

Hermione and Draco exchange looks, thinking the same thing 'what is he doing here?' but no expression is dealt nor a word said. Following Finnegan is a woman, her head is bowed, her hands at her side, she shyly sits down in the seat next to Hermione, Draco peers at her in interest, Hermione slyly looks as well from the corner of her eyes. The woman is about 5'5", around Draco's weight, her dress is long and, to Draco, resembles the color of an angel's wing, a true white, she's looks up after a few minutes of fiddling with her dress, her long dark hair cascades in waves down her shoulders and back. She looks into Draco's eyes, his breath is caught as he takes in the blue-green orbs as though any minute the spell will end and all will be lost, he had to take it all in, a glowing beauty that had to be his betrothed, he could die in this moment and nothing would matter. Her plump pink lips twitched and a blush spread across her freckled cheeks warming her pale complexion. Although Finnegan had long ago left, no one seemed to notice. Draco of course had no care for anything other then this mysterious woman.

After what seemed an eternity, the dark lord was once again announced and his entrance as grand as ever.

Dinner was served. After a while Voldemort cleared his throat. His guests turned their heads toward him.

"as you can see, I have a guest." he said to no one in particular, looking fondly at the woman.

"this is my daughter, as you know, I have never spoken about her, she was in America, with her mother…who recently passed away." the woman nodded at his words and stared blankly at her barely touched plate.

"Draco," Voldemort addressed still looking at his daughter "her name is Melissa. You will take her to be your bride, you will not speak of her…relation…to me, do you understand?" he shifts his intense gaze towards Draco, a shiver runs down Draco's spine but a feeling of happiness takes its place instantly as he looks at Melissa.

"yes my Lord, I Understand" Draco reply's bowing his head toward Voldemort.

Hermione felt so dull compared to the radiance of this woman next to her, she however did not know of Voldemort's feeling towards her, she did not know that whenever he saw her, a twinge of lust and warmth came to him, nor did she realize that whenever she looked away or made small conversation to her brother a dimple appeared on one side, not deep enough to be noticed by the common eye, but just deep enough for him to see and love. He would not tell her how nicely her dress robes fit her beautiful shape and how much he would rather see her voluptuous breasts resting against his chest while they made love, she couldn't even begin to fathom how much he looked forward to her wild hair spread all over the pillow as they slept in each others arms.

She did not know that, but he would make sure that she knew, when they married. He wanted too badly to shed his monstrous ways to please her, as he knew she was opposed to his ways of obtaining power. But she was going to have to understand, there was no other way about it. Dumbledore was convinced that Voldemort did not know the ways of love. That was because he did not appear to love, and whenever anyone from the Order preached to him all he could feel was intense hatred. He did not love her, she was merely apart of his court, but he was sure that he could grow to love her, and she the same.

End

A/N: and so, you meet Melissa, the long lost and now found daughter of Voldemort, but shhh! don't tell anyone! Lol, hope you enjoyed it, I'll give you a hint about the next chapter: in many ways love and lust is confused, but love is forever, lust is only temporary. Mwa ha ha! ya gotta' love the vagueness! -Melendrop


	5. Chapter 5

Betrothed

Chapter 5. And So, We Wed.

Back at my home, Melissa and I are preparing a few days later. Our dresses immaculate, both of us wear muggle style wedding gowns. Mine is a even more beautiful then I would ever imagine myself wearing, even on my wedding day. With a strapless top, a shape hugging bodice, with a large bustle. Covered in layered off-white silk. It is a warm summer day, we however are having the ceremony indoors, with a 1000 plus guests, none of which I know, but that doesn't matter I suppose. While my hair is being done up by hand, I peer over at Melissa who is sitting on my right side, receiving the same treatment.

Throughout the days, as much as Melissa has been a guest at our home for dinner and such, she barely speaks. A mystery, she remains. She seems almost scared, but a hint of a smile remains on her face, which is always frozen in the same expression. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was just a life size doll, enchanted to breath, eat, and sleep. It's almost creepy, almost, I however remain intrigued.

Her dress has thin straps that look as though they could snap at anytime under the weight of her rather large breasts. I mean, good lord! What size are those anyways? Triple E? and how does her thin body hold up so much weight, it's a wonder she can sit up straight. Must be a spell.

Her dress has no bustle, however the bottom resembles a tutu only it goes all the way to the ground. The top is lace over cotton, with a sweetheart neck style, which definitely shows off her rather large bosoms. 'Hmmm Draco will be thrilled I'm sure.' I think dryly.

Her long dark hair is curled and half of it is pinned into an immaculate ensample on the top of her head, tiny white roses decorate it, a pearl studded tiara is set at the top and the final touch is a long sweeping veil, sheer with lace bordering, it covers her face. As I watch this, I hardly notice the tugging and pulling of my own hair, I don't notice a thing until suddenly a veil covers my own face. I peer at the looking glass in front of me, I cant see a thing, so I lift it up and to my surprise…I look quite nice, and I was jealous of Melissa momentarily, however we have the same hair style, only my hair is lighter, it has more depth, for the first time, I'm impressed with myself…that would definitely be a first.

groom

Voldemort sits on his king size bed in a deep trance of thought. He already dressed in a clean and simple set of black cotton dress robes, as well as a pair of slacks, and dragon hide dress shoes. This was it, this was the day that he would be re-married, as much as he enjoyed the company of Melissa's mother, Lisa, she had been gone for almost 20 years, when she died, he didn't feel a thing, he was only anxious to meet the daughter he never knew, he knew that Lisa was pregnant, he did not however know if he was expect a boy or a girl.

Melissa looked so much like her mother, those entrancing blue eyes, the pale freckled skin. He had opened up to Lisa, and Melissa had made him do the same. She was his weakness, and she knew it, but she was good, and so he knew that she would never use it against him. If anyone knew of the softness that Melissa brought out in him, surely they would destroy him. So this was the best thing for the both of them. If only the Malfoy boy knew of Melissa's intelligence, but Voldemort will not remove the spell until the two of them consummated the marriage, so that once the spell was lifted, Malfoy could not escape, as much as Tom loved Melissa, she had a terrible mouth on her, she was sweet, witty, and charming. But she could also be harsh and hurtful with her words. She was careless of the feelings of people she did not like. And as soon as she realizes that she is married against her will, she is sure to explode. Her fathers temper and intelligence are a few of the things she inherited, unfortunately she was not trained as his dear Hermione was to be a wizarding wife in the high society.

The Malfoy boy will soon learned that Melissa is not just a beautiful doll, she is also a strong woman, raised in America. Where women have rights and voices and they sure knew how to use them.

groom2

Draco stood in front of a floor length looking glass. Straightening his bow tie, staring at his reflection, but not really looking. He was jittery, and ecstatic. Melissa was the perfect wife, she was quiet, polite, obedient, and simply beautiful. There was something strange about her eyes however. Draco just assumed it was natural, that misted look seemed strange but it could just be that she was just adapting to wizarding life while she was with her father. What ever the dark lord was doing, it was working. He couldn't wait until the two of them moved to their own manor and she ran their household while he worked at the ministry. He could imagine coming home to the delicious scent of dinner cooking, his wife relaxing in the lounge reading a 'witch weekly' magazine wearing a delicious little summer gown, (the kind he saw American muggle women wearing in those "Instyle" muggle magazines that the witches in the office seem to come across.) tonight would be grand, maybe they would even conceive the first Malfoy heir.with a lusty jolt of his member a smile seemed to sneak its way on Draco's usually smirking lips while he thought of these things. He liked the way it looked, and decided to keep it there.

With his blonde hair slicked back and a single neat braid intact, he straightened his black and gold trimmed dress robes and finally made his way down to his guests.

one hour later

The dark lord and Draco stood side by side at the alter, neither one saying a word, both thinking of the events of tonight. The music began on the magically self playing organ discreetly set in the back of the large room. Silence filled as though everyone in the room had a silencing spell cast about them.

Melissa and Hermione entered simultaneously, walking in unison, holding a single white long stemmed rose each. Draco's breath once again caught, Voldemort's cold, cold heart suddenly shakes off the frost and begins to beat fifty times faster. His black hair is slicked back, his dress robes perfect, his teeth white, and young face immovable, however, despite all of this, his shallow self love has slipped away and the beauty that steps slowly towards him has surpassed everything he could have imagined. He looks at no-one but her.

Somewhere in the crowd of wizards and witches a gasp escapes a certain Severes Snape. He watches as the girl he once taught in potions, who's hair and teeth he had once made fun of, and know-it-all status he disdained transformed into the beauty he knew she had always been on the inside. Although he knew he could never have her, he would always, and had always wanted her. She was the only one who could hold a steady conversation that did not involve gossip or makeup. She was severely undermined now that she was only destined to be the wife of the Dark Lord.

Draco smiled and his prior thoughts returned.

An hour later, the two couples were married, a feast had begun. Everyone in the hall was mesmerized by the rare show of affection by their Lord. They still had no idea who Master Draco's wife was, they all just assumed that she had been away at school in America judging by her quiet voice with a definite accent. Who's family she was from was a mystery, the only thing that seemed matter was that she was pureblood.

After the ceremony and the reception ended all of the quests departed , disaperating one by one at a designated spot outside of the hall.

End

A/N: I hope I gave justice to Hermione as much as I gave Melissa. Yes I know Voldemort is far from a "softy" but in this story, he only a softy in private, and only really towards his daughter. And in case you didn't already guess, yes, she (Melissa) is under the imperious curse. At least until the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Betrothed

Chapter 6: An Unexpected Awakening

The next morning Melissa awoke in a soft bed, warm blanket, and comfortable pillows. She smiled to her self inhaling deeply slightly stretching, however, she felt a movement that made her freeze. 'this isn't my bed…why am I here?' she thought, maybe she had gotten drunk and blacked out… 'oh god! Billy's going to kill me! I'm pretty sure this isn't Billy's hand on my tit' she panicked.

Slowly she turned around to see who it was that she had cheated on Billy with unintentionally. Blonde hair, pale pointed face. He was married, he had a silver ring on his hand, 'oh my GOD! I slept with a married man! What the fuck am I doing here?!' she thought, eyes widening. She was about to finger comb her long dark hair when she saw a shine come from her left hand. She froze once again, then slowly looked at her hand…a very large rock sat on her ring finger…that was it, she couldn't take this.

She screamed

"AHHHHHH!!"

Draco leapt out of bed, wand drawn and sleepily looked for the source

"What's wrong!! Has someone attacked you!"

His wife was wailing and sobbing at the same time holding her left hand

"what the fuck is that!, who the FUCK are you!? Why am I here!?"

"what!? don't you remember? We…we're married, your father gave you to…I mean…we were betrothed…and…what's going one here? Is this some kind of joke, just yesterday you were quiet…and…and obedient and…" his voice caught, he was hurt almost, caught in some sick joke.

Melissa suddenly jumped out of bed her self, facing Draco, in a fighting stance, not realizing that she now stood in her birthday suit.

"I don't know who you are, or what your talking about, but…you must have drugged me! I could have you arrested! Yeah that's it…I'm calling the police…where's your phone?!"

Draco was confused. Phone? Police? What was she on about. What did "drugged" mean? he then remembered that she was raised as a muggle, these were probably muggle terms…

Then it hit him. Her father must have used an imperious curse on her. That would explain the sudden change, not only that, but American women did not act the way she had been acting that whole time, he should have realized…he guessed it was too late now.

"just relax, I will explain it all, if you would just get dressed."

"get…dressed?" she asked then looked down, with a gasp, she ripped off the sheets of the bed and ran to the door leading to a small bathroom.

She peeked her head out of the door

"um…where's my clothes?"

Draco sighed and rummaged through the dresser drawers, he found a pair of jeans, a bra, some underwear and a plain black tee shirt. This would probably be her style.

"here you are" he handed the clothes to her and went to get dressed him self.

Melissa:

The last thing she remembered was some weird guy wearing a black robe telling her that he was her father, he waved his little stick, she had blacked out and here she was.

Seriously, this was ridiculous, first she was sent to Europe, under the impression that an exhibition was interested in her art work, she should have realized it was a trick when there was no car waiting for her, or when someone grabbed her and knocked her out, she had woken up in a strange house, where she met her "father"

She felt her head where she was hit. There was no bump, or any pain.

She got dressed and went out of the room, she walked out of the bedroom to find that she was in another large house, she smelled bacon cooking, and of course followed her nose. A large kitchen met her at the end of the corridor and through some swinging doors. There was an old fashioned stove where a pan was cooking some popping bacon, she was curious, where was that guy, was he cooking? Suddenly another door opens on the other side of the kitchen and a creature about four feet tall, Melissa screamed and grabbed another pan, holding it up in the air.

"Mistress Melissa does not need to fear me, I am her servant!" the creature says in a high pitched voice, cringing and looking close to tears.

"oh!…I'm sorry, its just that…what are you?" Melissa asks lowering the pan and feeling like an ass

"I am a house elf, surely my mistress has seen one before? My name is kit" the elf say lowering into a curtsy

Melissa noticed that the elf was wearing a white collar shirt and a black skirt with no shoes. On the shirt was a crest on the right breast. The crest had a single green "M".

"please, mistress have a seat in the dining room, your husband is waiting for you in there, breakfast will be served in a few minutes"

The word husband brought her back to reality.

"husband?…" she repeated and was lightheaded all of a sudden

The elf took her hand and led her through the door the elf had just come from.

It was in fact the dining room. At the head of a large oak table sat Draco, reading the "daily prophet" he looked up to see Melissa standing awkwardly at the end of the table, having been recently led there. Not knowing what to say he cleared his throat. So have seen what beauty lies beneath those clothes left his throat dry, he couldn't look at her without feeling the warmth of a blush.

"eh hem…I…um…well…"

"hmmm" she said with a smile, she decided to be calm, especially since he was very polite this morning. He seemed pretty embarrassed at this point.

"look, I don't really understand what's going on, but I really should get back to…you know…America…" she finally said

"NO!…uh…I mean, you can't go. We're bounded…if you go, I have to go with you, and as the head of this family I'd rather stay here, and you will to." in a matter of minutes Draco had gone from shy to authoritative.

Melissa was taken aback! Stay? Who the fuck did he think he was? Melissa was not known for excepting the word "no" nor did anyone run her life, besides, this was all a huge mistake, so, they could always get a divorce, so that's what she told him

"divorce? Umm…I don't think you realize who or really what you are…do you?" Draco said, fearing that he was going to go through hell in a bit.

"excuse me? Are you saying that as a woman, I cant make my own choices? Is that it? Because I have some news for you buddy! I do!" as she said , or rather yelled, this her blue eyes narrowed and her hands found her hips.

"what? No! no no no, I mean…okay…here it goes…you're a witch…" he said cringing.

"OH! OKAY! So NOW I'm a witch, before I was just an Idiot WOMAN! And now that I don't like that! I'm a WITCH!? Is that so? Is this how this damn country is run? Well now I see no reason why I shouldn't leave!"

"good god woman! Would you listen?! I'm not INSULTING YOU! I'm saying that you have MAGICAL blood in your veins and you can do magic, I'm a wizard, you're a witch, that's just how it is, BEFORE you spill something else out of that Wretched MOUTH, no we do not look down on women, the whole thing is that…when a witch and wizard are bonded in marriage, it is sealed, for all eternity when the marriage is…consummated"

"so we're good then, let me go…" Melissa said calmly as though she didn't just wake up the whole neighborhood .

"no! we're not 'GOOD' we consummated it. So now, I am the head of OUR family, the two of us, and I make the decisions, and we ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

He was breathing heavily and his face was red

'god, she makes me angry, for the love of god why did she have to be so stubborn?' he thought

"so…?"

"your stuck…with me…deal with it"

She blew up

"I DON'T KNOW YOU! I WANT TO GO HOME!THIS IS KIDNAPPING! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" she roared and was so red in the face, she refused to give in

Draco decided to approach her calmly, slightly looking for sharp object which she would possibly throw.

"look! Its not my fault! Your father put you under a curse, the imperious curse, it basically turns you into a human puppet. that's why you don't remember anything. If I had known that I never would have agreed. Please don't be angry with me!"

He had a pleading expression which told her that he was in fact, telling the truth

"okay…okay…where's my "father"? I have to yell at someone, and this is obviously his doing."

"NO!"

Again with the 'no' she thought

"WHAT now!?"

"are you kidding, your father is the "Dark Lord" he is one of the most powerful wizards alive, yelling at him will only anger him!"

"well if I really AM his daughter, then I'm a force to be reckoned with as well" she said

"well…I don't know but…would you like something to eat?" he asked calmly

Melissa looked down and realized that while they were arguing the meal had in fact been served, her stomach grumbled

"please" she answered and sat down across from him

Throughout breakfast Draco asked Melissa all kinds of questions, what her hobbies were, where in America she grew up, how was the weather there, was there anyone 'special' at home. And so on.


	7. Chapter 7

Betrothed

Chapter 6: Hurtful Departure

All Harry could think about was the words Hermione had said to him and Ron and few days ago. He was hurt, and he showed it. He couldn't understand the reasoning and she wouldn't let him, She was so cold, not a hint of regret in her eyes when she left the weasley house for the very last time;

"_Harry, Ron…can we step out side for a moment? We need to talk."_

_She led them out of the kitchen where they sat eating one of Mrs. Weasley's large breakfasts, and out into the back yard. _

_She turned around abruptly, facing the two of them, as soon as the door closed behind them, a cold expression on her face. _

"_here's the thing, I don't want to be apart of this anymore, I'm out. And I'm going into hiding, don't try to find me either, you know I will find out you are seeking me and you know you can't out smart me." she said this with out a change in her face, with out a blink of an eye. _

_They were so taken aback, this was the last thing they expected, she was their best friend, how could she do this? They needed her. _

"_what the hell Hermione!?" Ron exploded with out thinking, he was so shocked and angry._

_Harry said nothing _

"_what the hell?! I do almost all the work! All the research! And what do I get? NOT one THING! No 'thank you' no ' wow Hermione you're the greatest' NOTHING! Harry gets all the recognition! I'm sick of it. You're going to have to do this by your self, I'm going into hiding, like I said. Where no one can find me…"_

_Finally Harry spoke up_

"_don't do this, you don't mean that, you just want to protect us, please don't go, your right, we need you."_

"_it's not that simple…" Hermione said, suddenly calm. She seemed to have thought this through, not surprised by Harry's sudden understanding_

"_I'm going away, you'll understand in the future, when you defeat him, you will understand, if you don't, it was nice knowing you, both of you." and with that, she turned on her heal, with a loud crack, she was gone._

_Forever. _

Harry was hurt, but he would no let that cloud his judgment, she was hiding something, and she knew him well enough that she obviously was protecting him, but he was going to find out from what, or who.

"Oi! Harry, how's it going?" it was Seamus, he walked out side looking casual.

"oh, you know, fine…" Harry said vaguely with a sad expression. Then thought suddenly "hey, you haven't heard from Hermione, have you?"

Seamus suddenly looked uncomfortable. "the last time I saw her…she was in Diagon alley…with the Malfoys…"

"_WHAT! why didn't you say something!?" Harry jumped up, his heart beating faster, they did something to her, tricked her, maybe blackmailed her!_

"_because, rumor has it that the two of you and her split up and she went to the dark side, I thought it was a touchy subject for you, I though you would've already known that!" he said suddenly scared_

"_I have to find her, I have to go get her back, they tricked her! I know it! _

_Harry ran into the house, left his sweating glass of lemon aid sitting on the table out side in the back yard of the burrow, and went to find Ron. Seamus looked around cautiously, and Disaperated. _

_END_

_A/N: so there you have it, there's Hermione's departure from day one. Everything just seems to add together huh? Go figure lol- Melendrop_


	8. Chapter 8

Betrothed

Chapter 8: Life is Created

I sat on a chaise lounge and sipped my cool glass of iced tea. A little too bitter for my liking, however, it was better then the acid like vomit I've been spewing over the porcelain god for the past five days. I sat, relaxing under the June sky. It felt good to have the warm breeze drift lazily around me, and watch the daisies dance.

Ray, my personal human servant was suddenly at my side, I jumped about twelve feet.

"what is it ray?!" I asked, exasperatedly

"His Lordship wishes to see you, in the family room" he says in a bored tone, does an about face and goes back to the side house, where she assumed all the servants lived.

I got up, and went back into the cool house, through a stained glass sliding door. I retraced my steps, trying to remember how to get through this maze of a mansion and finally found the door leading to the unused living room. I stepped in to find my husband standing near a bookshelf, an old book lay open in his hands, his back was facing me.

"my lord?" I say,

He turns around and I curtsy him, he seemed to have known I was there, he didn't even seem surprised. Though these creepy old doors do need oiling.

"ah yes, my lovely wife. I have some matters to discuss with you, firstly, please have a seat." he says, gesturing toward two over stuffed chairs facing the unlit fire place.

"yes, my lord" I say and happily plop into a one closest to a near by bookshelf.

He sits into the other one, crosses his black clothed legs, folds his hands neatly into his lap, then just looks at me, as if thinking how exactly to phrase his next words.

"eh hem, what is it you would like to discuss with me?" I say, in an attempt to break the ice.

"well, first, I have been hearing some…nasty…little rumors from the house elves. Tell me, it is true, that you have missed your cycle, and have been…sick…lately?" he says this with carefulness, as though anything he might say will throw me into an emotional wreck. Damn house elves. Must they see everything?

"this is true…I have a feeling…that we might have a new family member, my lord" I say , sounding and looking a whole lot calmer then I actually feel.

"ah…well, we ought to find out for sure" he says, he looks so excited, barely hiding a devilish grin. Oh my.

"is that all my lord?" thinking that there were a million things I'd rather be doing then sitting here, with him.

"oh, no, I wonder, do you still have any contact with potter?" he asked suddenly a dark expression replaced to proud glow he just had on his charming face.

"well, no, actually. Why would I? I may be your wife, but I am not a death eater, nor a spy."

"that's…no good. But I suppose if you're against all of that. Then I suppose I will have to find another one."

"my lord, what about Finnegan? What ever happened to him? Surely the two of you aren't…dare I say it…friends?"

"oh , never that my love, I had to punish him a few days ago, for giving me false information. I believe he's still recovering in ST. Mungo's, I had to Obliviate him, he's now useless to me, I have to find another. I suppose that's it, when you get a chance, go there and do get a test, unless you already know how to do it your self, which would be better, the less attention you get, the better, Merlin only knows who could be there."

"yes my lord" I say, I stand up and curtsy once more.

I turn to leave, when…

"oh and darling…" he says behind me, I look over my shoulder at him with a questioning look.

"you do look lovely, your glowing…" he says with a smile.

"why…why thank you." I blush, and then remember that he's only realy trying to butter me up. He keeps suttely asking me to spy on harry. Just because I switched sides doesn't mean im going to help the cause. Im impartial, that's all, as I have told him a million times.

As I walk out of the room, my head full of thoughts, I suddenly bump into a solid, yet soft figure. I steady myself by reaching up and grabbing his shirt.

"Oh! Severes, I didn't see you there! I do apologize" I say not really thinking, just recently we'd started talking and spending some time together, our meetings usually consisted in his potions lab in the dungeons or in the library pouring over ancient texts and reviewing them with great interest, he really was a great conversationalist.

"no worried Hermione, you seemed pretty lost in thought, anything you want to talk about?" he asked grasping my fore arms to help steady me.

We began to walk towards the dungeons, to resume our usual afternoon pleasure.

"well, he found out…about my condition. I hope he thinks it's his." I say, blushing.

"of course he does, never in a million years would a think that…you and I…well…you know…" he stammered with a nervous smile forming on in lips, in his usually cold face.

"well…" I whispered "neither did I, but, we did." I respond casting him a lusty glance.

"Hermione...eh hem...why dont I show you something I've just only started?" he says changing the subject.

all I can think of his is lips on mine, his carefull carresses, the look in his eyes when he first saw my naked body, glistening with afterglow of our love makeing. there was a passion that I never realy realized I had. He awakened it, and now, I can hardly look in his direction in a public setting with out my growing warm.

how did this happen, I supposed to be the Dark Lord's Wife, He was the one who insisted that Severes and I work together to "take away my bordom during the day" since I was "interested in the sort of stuff" I suppose he truely did trust his most loyal deatheater.

we walk down through the dungeons and go through an old wooden door. as soon as he closes the door behind us I suddenly find my self being crushed against a wall and tender lips are suddenly overpowering my own. I snake my hands into his shoulder length midnight hair and I push my self even more into his hard body and hardening member which twitches restlessly against my leg.

our toungues collide and I melt into his passionate embrace. we move to a cleared work table and he lifts me up, his hands grasping my bottom. I move away from him and rip his robes from his shoulders, start to unbuckle his pants and release that which brought me so much pleasure the day before when he stops me.

he stares at the cieling, when I realize what he's looking for, or rather listening for, there are people shouting on the floor above us, I didnt even think the cielings were that thin...hmmm.

"what's..." I start

"shhh!" he interupts still staring at the cieling and listing to the voices.

He takes out his wand when there is a boom! we both jump, fear has flooded me, I freeze. what am I going to do? what is thats harry? oh my! Harry! oh god, please don't let that be harry, I think

we hear foot steps running towards the door, severes quickly puts his robes back on, when the door swings open...

A/N Sorry it took so long, I was moving recently so didnt have much time to write, I know you all wanted to read about sev and mione, there you have it, we all have secrets, we all lie, and we are all sinners, thats part of this whole being human business that we're still trying to figure out.-Melendrop


	9. Chapter 9

Betrothed

Chapter 9

Using a certain tracking spell, Harry and Ron had finally managed to find her, the one who had suspiciously been swept away. The whole time they had been searching for her, harry could not manage to shake off the feeling that there was some sort of trap, a trap that had been set up just so. Harry had always been marked "hero", or, as the daily prophet had stated "the chosen one". However, this was not the first time he was convinced that someone dear to him was in peril. And so, the plan was changed in mid search. He and Ron planned to find the place, and have a stake out, now that the two of them were older, and of course as time would have it; wiser.

-Where we left off-

While a certain something was going on the basement of the manor, our dearest Lord Voldemort was currently engaged in a shouting match with Melissa.

"Look, here's the thing, I don't know who YOU are, but you're NOT my father! MY father is Marvin Volker, who lives in Sacramento, California who by the way is a NORMAL human being, with no magical powers, I mean…he's a TRUCK driver for gods sake!" she half yelled half told this to Voldemort who sat all the while with a calm expression.

They stared at each other, while Melissa continued to breathe like a winded rhino.

Draco, sensing danger, stepped in.

"My lord," he bowed "Please forgive my…uh…your daughter, however, I was not aware of the conditions, we both awoke to a very, very, ahem...nasty surprise."

Voldemort smiled evilly and finally regarded Melissa calmly, as though his door was not slammed open and closed and his daughter did not just blow up at him,

"My dear Melissa, you're mother and I were lovers in the 80's, even while Marvin..." he paused to grimace "anyways, we conceived you and I had to return to England from a winter vacation, California is always a great place to vacation…" he finished

"Okay, not that, that really explains anything, do you have any proof that I am your daughter? Like, oh…I don't know…a blood test?" Melissa asked crossing her arms.

"Well we could do it that way, or we could take a test with magic of course…ha ha ha."

"Oh no you don't! I'm not doing any more of this "magic" crap until I get a solid DNA test, at a PROPER hospital, got it!?" She turned on her heal and attempted to leave the room when she came face to face with a young woman who looked around her age.

"Oh, are you his 'other daughter'?" Melissa asked while parenthesizing with her fingers. She then crossed her arms once more.

"uh…no…I'm you're…uh…step mother." She said calmly

She then crossed the room and approached Voldemort

"darling, what on earth is going on here?" she asked looking shaken from person to person

"No need to worry my dear, my daughter here has…realized…the situation was serious."

Hermione looked rather confused, but only nodded.

"Well I will be down in the lab, if you should call for me."

"Oh, do be careful with the chemicals" he said rather distantly, while he patted the barely visible bump on her abdomen.

"Of course darling, Severus is assisting me with research as always"

She kissed his cheek and walked out of the room.

&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

"Can you see anything Harry?"  
"Just him…Draco…some woman…and that's it. The woman looks very angry, why isn't he doing anything? Why would he just sit there and BE yelled at?"

"Well why don't you take a break? I can look out for now"

"Yes, I suppose, I can heat something up to eat."

Harry stood from where he sat and walked away from the window rubbing his eyes and handing the spyscope to Ron who was sitting on an old crate beside. The two of them had been at the house across the way from where Voldemort was staying. They had yet to see Hermione but they knew she was there…somewhere.

Harry had envisioned the scenario of her locked up in a dungeon in the basement. Or barely alive but he knew that she was alive.

While harry stood above the stove with his wand above a slowing boiling pot there was a clatter from up stairs. Harry ran upstairs in a flash

"what is it!"

"Hermione!" Ron stood stock still

END

Sorry it took so long! I was moving! But this was so much fun to write.


	10. Chapter 10

Betrothed

Chapter 10

"What do you mean 'Hermione'?" Harry asked half hoping Ron was somehow mistaken

"LOOK! She's there! What the!" he paused "she just…she just kissed him! She kissed him on the cheek and left the room"

"So she's safe...and under the imperious curse?" Harry's heart was beating wildly. He felt as though someone was cheating on him and he had caught them in the act, Hermione was safe, happy, and with the enemy, there was only one thing left to do…Wait.

"Come on Ron, its time to go back to head Quarters…"

"But…why? She's right over there!" he said with a look of surprise as harry walked out of the room and down the stairs to pack.

Meanwhile…

"Severus, what happened to Tom's daughter?" Hermione asked

The two of them were laying on the basement floor together on top of some old robes and covered in Severus' cloak, both gleaming in post coitel sweat. He thought about her question among all of the thoughts swimming through his mind, he ran his fingers through her chocolate curls as she lay on his chest her fingers rested in the patch of bristly black hair.

"He must have put some kind of time activated imperious curse on her. That deactivated when she and Draco consummated the marriage. He has not completely illustrated the story to me, but I was already aware of the affair some 20 years ago."

"Wow, she's older then me." Hermione stated, then a question formed in her mind, something she had been pondering since their, she and Severus', affair had begun.

"Severus…do you think Harry will ever defeat him?" she had always been keen on not becoming emotionally attached to him, but ever since she had become pregnant, something had awakened in her, a kind of need, a need to be close to him, a need to some kind of proof that he wanted her, needed her for more then just a release. She just couldn't bring herself to ask him for anything more, for fear of rejection.

"I do…" was the response

She had to know

"well..what do you think will happen to…us?"

"what do you mean?" he knew exactly what she ment, but she couldn't truly understand how much the question hurt, He wished she could read his mind. It was a shame, truly, that for two people who where so physically attached could not communicate just exactly what they wanted emotionally. What he wanted from her, he very much doubted she could, or would give. He wanted to ask her to leave the dark lord, if that was even possible. But in the wizarding world the only way to get out of a marriage, was for on of the people to die. And so his faith in that damn Harry Potter was thus heightened. He was in fact seceratly rooting for Potter to win this war, but only for a selfish reason, so that he could ride off into the sunset with Hermione. His pride was all he realy owned, and so telling this to such a young nieve woman was laughable.

"what are you thinking about?" Hermione broke through his train of thought looking into his obsidian eyes with her caramel orbs.

"oh..you know..the usual, potions, classes, those damn first years who seem to have been born without a clue…" she giggled and he smirked.

"well, dinner will be soon, I'd better go make an apperence wth my…ahem…husband." With that she got off severus and made to find her clothes that seemed to be trailed around to lab.

Severus stood up and caught her shoulders from behind

"why do you always smell so good?" he asked kissing her shoulders and smelling her hair, she shuttered and blushed, which he sensed because of the sudden warmth, making him smirk again.

"why do you always slow me down when Im trying to leave?" she countered with a smile.

"oh, I don't know, just the way you look in your birthday suit makes me want to savor it, something to think about over dinner, you know?"

She giggled again,and oh how he loved the sound.

she finally managed to put all of her clothe back on and straighten them.

"well, I'll see you at dinner severus" she said with a serious expression, only breaking it with a quirk of her lips and waltzing out of the door, leaving Severus staring after her with a longing expression.


	11. Chapter 11

Betrothed

Chapter 11

Dinner that night was the most awkward experience Hermione had ever experienced. Even counting the first dinner she had with Severus, Voldemort, and other Death eaters after the first time she and Severus had made love, now THAT was awkward. Melissa and Draco had joined them this time; apparently Melissa had come out of the spell that she was under when Hermione had first become acquainted with her.

Melissa kept shooting suspicious looks at Voldemort as the dinner was served. The poked at her roasted duck, prodded her salad, swished around her soup, and just as she was about to sift through her boiled potatoes Draco, of all people, spoke up.

"Darling, if he was going to kill you, he would have done it in a…not so obvious way such as poisoning such a delicious meal." He inclined his head toward Voldemort as he said the last part.

"Well…you never know…" Melissa said in a hushed tone. Her eyes shifting towards the head of the table as though no one would notice.

"Ahem…so Draco, have you heard from mother lately? I have been meaning to floo her."

"Oh yes, actually mother and father went to America, apparently the needed a vacation, they send their thanks to you my lord." Once again inclining his head toward Voldemort.

"So…when are you planning on taking that paternity test?" Melissa asked changing the subject

"When my servants send out for a muggle doctor" Voldemort said after a long pause

"So…what should I call you until then?" she asked

"Father"

"No, I don't know that yet" Melissa said with a glare

"Papa?"

"No"

"Daddy?"

"Okay seriously!"

"Call me 'my lord' everyone else does" he said with a ghost of a smile

"Are you a 'lord' then?" she asked

"Well, I made my self a lord some time ago"

"Don't you have to be born or married into lordship?"

"Not necessarily…"

"Oh"

---Meanwhile---

Harry and Ron were back at the burrow, sitting at the kitchen table and staring at Seamus.

"What happened to you?"

"Oh…you know…some death eaters attacked me…for information on you're where-abouts"

"And what did you tell them?" Ron asked heatedly

"I didn't tell them anything!" he exclaimed nearly dropping the ice pack

"Sure…listen Seamus, we're going to have to ask you to leave, I don't think we can trust you to be our secret keeper, mainly because…well…you just aren't tough enough to handle it."

"But!"

"Look! I was fighting off death eaters in the 4th year! And besides those look like the wounds that Snape used to come back with. Wounds that Voldemort inflicted as punishment."

"But I wasn't!.."

"We're not going to ask you to spill, we just want you gone!" Ron yelled

Seamus gave them a hurt look and stood up

"You'll regret this…" he said and went to the back yard to disapperate.

"Well, I guess we need to look for a new hiding place huh?"

"Looks like it…"

End.

A/N Hope you liked it. Not much about Severus and Hermione, but it gets the story along. Sorry it took so long, needed a new muse. Found it :D


End file.
